


Werewolf Breeding

by HentaiCactus



Series: Hentai Double Drabbles [4]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Breeding, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Interspecies Sex, No Refractory Period, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HentaiCactus/pseuds/HentaiCactus
Summary: Werewolves are nearly extinct, but you're going to help the Captain bring his species back into the world by bearing his children.
Relationships: Captain Hans Günsche/Reader
Series: Hentai Double Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716199
Kudos: 72
Collections: HentaiCactus's Reader Inserts





	Werewolf Breeding

Iscariot nearly wiped out all werewolves on Earth, but you're trying to help the Captain change that.

"Yes, breed me!"

Captain remains silent as he steadily thrusts into your pussy, his thick cock stretching you to your limits. He pauses in his rhythm, burying his cock to the hilt inside you. He reaches down to rub your clit. You come almost immediately at the increased stimulation. He keeps rubbing your sensitive little nub as he fills you up with a hot burst of thick semen.

After your orgasm winds down, he moves his hand back to your hip. Hot come runs down your thighs as he starts thrusting his still-hard cock into your dripping pussy.

"Yes, Captain," you moan. "Fuck me harder! Fill me up with baby werewolves!"

You feel a hard exhalation against the back of your neck, which you suspect might have been a laugh.

He speeds up his strokes, but doesn't give you the rough banging you're begging for. He's always careful not to hurt you with his superhuman strength, even if you wouldn't mind a few bruises.

He comes again with little warning.

"No fair," you whine.

He nuzzles your neck before starting to thrust again.


End file.
